Objection
by Subaru's dreams
Summary: Songfic. Objection von Shakira. Fujicest. Syuusukes Gedanken zu dem Verhalten seinesn Bruders und die Folge daraus.


Objection

Nein, eigentlich ist er nicht wirklich sehr gesprächig. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Uns fehlt oft ein Thema und es gibt peinliches Schweigen, wenn die Standardfragen geklärt sind.

Doch Abends, wenn niemand zu Hause ist und wenn die stille Nachtruhe sich über das Haus legt, dann scheint es als wären wir in eine andere Atmosphäre geraten.

Man sollte meinen ich selbst würde diese Atmosphäre schaffen. Doch eigentlich liegt es wohl eher an dem warmen Kakao, den wir dann zubereiten und der seine Zunge lockert. Vielleicht einfach, weil diese Wärme sein Inneres beruhigt. Wer weiß das schon.

Ich genieße diese Stunden sehr und dennoch…

Da war es wieder. Dieses Thema, welches ich verzweifelt versucht hatte zu umgehen, doch von welchem du nicht abzubringen bist: Mizuki Hajime!

_It's not _his _fault that _he_'s so irresistible  
But all the damage _he_'s caused isn't fixable_

Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, was er dir angetan hat. Egal wie faszinierend seine Art zu sein scheint. Doch das ist typisch für dich. Diese Naivität, die er eindeutig ausnützt.

Und dennoch lächle ich während meine Lippen den Rand der Tasse leicht berühren und ich an meinem Kakao nippe ohne dich aus den Augen zu lassen.

_Every twenty seconds you repeat _his_ name_

Es gibt immer wieder eine neue Geschichte über ihn. Irgend etwas ist immer passiert, was du mit Begeisterung erzählst.

Du sitzt neben mir, deine Beine angezogen, deine eigene Tasse in der Hand, die du mit beiden Händen hältst, als solle sie dich wärmen und deinen Mut verstärken so offen mit mir zu reden.

_  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead  
_  
Nein, ich möchte nicht sagen, ich bin dir egal. Denn als dein Bruder habe ich immerhin etwas Platz in deinem viel zu großen Herzen verdient. Dennoch…

Kommt das Thema auf mich, erwähnst du kurz meinen Namen, so scheint dies nur für Sekunden zu geschehen und schon höre ich erneut etwas über ihn.

Ich komme mir vor wie ein Geist. Würdest du auch so mit mir reden, wenn ich bereits tot wäre?

Redest du hier mit mir nur, weil er nicht hier ist? Bin ich wirklich nur diese Ausnahme? Schenkst du mir nur das Glück deiner Anwesenheit, weil du nicht zu ihm kannst?

Nein, so etwas will ich nicht ertragen!

So objection I don't wanna be the exception!

Mein Körper wendet sich seitlich zu dir und ich öffne langsam meine Augen.

To get a bit of your attention.

Ich weiß, dass du ihrem Blick stets ausweichst. Allerdings sehe ich so, dass du merkst WIE aufmerksam ich wirklich bin und das du meine volle Anwesenheit genießt. Nicht nur körperlich, nein auch mit ganzem Herzen.

I love you for free and I'm not your mother!

Doch du bemerkst nicht, dass meine Gefühle nicht die eines Familienmitgliedes sind. Dass sie weit darüber hinaus gehen.

Und selbst wenn…

But you don't even bother…

Ich spüre, wie die Wirkung des Kakaos nachlässt und deine Unsicherheit durch meine offenen Augen zurückkehrt. Doch ich halte es bald nicht mehr aus!

"Ne, Yuuta…"

Objection I'm tired of this triangle!

"Wieso hörst du auf? Erzähl mir doch noch etwas mehr von deinem Freund."

Direkt! Ich muss direkt werden, so leid es mir tut, Yuuta. Aber ich halte es bald nicht mehr aus.

Got dizzy dancing tango!

Ich sehe, wie du errötest und einen Augenblick später verlegen lachst, nur um eine Hand von deiner Tasse zu lösen und diese zu nutzen, um mir einen leichten Faustschlag gegen den Arm zu geben.

Es ist nur eine kleine Berührung und du hast es nicht gewagt mich anzusehen und dennoch…

I'm falling apart in your hands again

Allein diese Berührung… Es ist unglaublich! Ich vergebe dir sofort all deine Worte über ihn. Was tu ich nur!

Nur dein erneuter Blick, der dieses Mal meine Augen trifft, sie kurz fängt und sich dann hastig wieder abwendet, reicht um mein Inneres aufzuwühlen.

Und dann dieser Name…

„Aniki!" Vorwurfsvoll und dennoch so ein geliebtes Wort von mir. Was mich aber auch jedes Mal daran erinnert, was wir sind.

No way I've got to get away!

Doch ich schaff es nicht. Ich bleibe auf meinem Platz neben dir und zeige mein übliches Lächeln, nur um gleich darauf etwas näher zu rutschen und meine Tasse auf dem Couchtisch abzustellen.

Ich weiß. Ich bin dein Bruder und…

Next to him … I look minimal.

Aber ich gäbe alles für dich!

Nur so lange es ihn gibt…

That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible…

Denn du siehst die Gefühle in meinen Augen nicht.

Liegt es daran, dass ich sie in deiner Gegenwart so gut wie nie öffne? Weil ich dich schonen will?

Oder ist es, weil ich Angst davor habe sie dir zu zeigen?

Bin ich etwa derjenige, der den Blickkontakt meidet ohne es zu bemerken? Damit du eben nicht siehst, was meine Augen nur all zu leicht verraten würden?

Aber begreifst du es denn nicht auch so?

War ich nicht immer für dich da? Seit es dich auf dieser Welt gibt!

Und auch wenn ich nie wirklich Großes für dich tun konnte…

But you gotta know small things also count!

Meine eigenen Gedanken verwirren mich und dennoch habe ich noch nie so klar gesehen, als ich auch schon direkt an deiner Seite sitze und die Tasse aus deinen Händen entferne, während ich deine Augen nicht gehen lasse.

Sie sind überrascht und meine Nähe scheint dich noch mehr zu verunsichern als je zuvor, als ich deine Knie von dir ziehe und dein Füße von der Couch fallen…

You better put your feet on the ground…

Einen Augenblick später ist es passiert. Meine Augen haben sich wieder geschlossen, als ich mich über dich beuge und sich unsere Lippen berühren.

Für eine Sekunde nur zart, dann gehe ich entschlossener vor. Denn ich habe gekostet und sofort weiß ich, dass mir dieser Geschmack gefällt.

Yuuta! Du hast meine Augen gesehen. Verstehe…

…And see what it's about!

Deine Hand legt sich an meine Schulter als du versuchst mich wegzudrücken, den Versuch aber beinah sofort wieder aufgibst, als meine Zunge deinen Mund geschickt öffnet und mehr verlangt…

I wish there was a chance for you and me…

Mehr als die Chance dieses Kusses.

I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here…

Jedesmal wünsche ich mir erneut, dass du nicht zu ihm zurückkehrst. Dass du hier bei mir bleibst!

This is pathetic and sardonic…

… was du hier tust, Fuji Syuusuke!

It's sadistic and psychotic…

… deinen eigenen Bruder in so etwas zu verwickeln! Dich so gehen zu lassen, nur damit du wenigstens einmal Erfüllung findest!

Tango is not for three…

… und darum solltest du dich von ihm fernhalten. Dich aus allem was ihn betrifft heraushalten.

Was never meant to be…

… und ihn freigeben…

Nur wie? Wie! Wenn er mit diesen Augen kommt! Wenn er mich so anblickt, wie jetzt, als ich den Kuss aus Luftmangel breche und in seine Augen blicke, die in diesem Moment nicht wissen, was sie sagen sollen.

But you can try it…

Nein, du versuchst es nicht nur, Yuuta! Du tust es! Du hältst mich unbewusst in diesem Tanz für uns drei fest!

Rehearse it…

Ja, du scheinst es herauszufordern! Es kommt mir vor als würdest du mich jedem Augenblick mehr testen. Ob du es dir bewusst bist, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Doch es ist so, dass du mich jedes Mal aufs Neue an dich bindest, wenn wir uns sehen…

Or train like a horse!

Und dabei sollte doch ich derjenige sein, der hier die Oberhand hat. Und ich werde sie wiedergewinnen! Versuch es nur weiter, Yuuta…

But don't count on me!

Ich habe dir eben gezeigt, was ich ertrage und was passiert, wenn ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Also überlege dir gut mit wem du tanzen willst, Yuuta. Denn geht es so weiter…

Oh don't you count on me boy!

Du rührst dich noch immer nicht. Und deine verkrampfte Hand an meiner Schulter zeigt mir, dass du nicht weißt, was du jetzt tun sollst.

Typisch für dich, Yuuta. Und so kontere ich mit einer ebenso typischen Eigenart von mir:

Ich lächle dich an.

Dann hebe ich meine Hand und streiche über deine gerötete Wange, nur um mich herab zu beugen und deinen Hals sanft zu küssen…

Objection I'm tired of this triangle!  
Got dizzy dancing tango!

Du willst etwas sagen, ich spüre es genau, doch bevor sich deine Lippen bewegen, hat sich auch schon dein Kopf zur Seite geneigt und du genießt meine Berührung.

Das ist zu viel für mich…

I'm falling apart in your hands again…

Bevor du mich noch tiefer in deinen Bann ziehen kannst, trenne ich uns beide voneinander und erhebe mich.

No way I've got to get away!

Du wirst dich entscheiden müssen, Yuuta!

Denn ich tanze Tango niemals zu Dritt. Das solltest du nun begriffen haben…!

Und so verlasse ich das Zimmer ohne mich noch einmal umzublicken…

I've got to get away,  
Get away, get away…

5


End file.
